1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a herbicidal suspension concentrate comprising a specific sulfonamide compound(s) and/or a salt(s) thereof, a vegetable oil, and a surfactant at a specified ratio. This is a useful concentrate which can control a wide variety of harmful weeds without any phytotoxicity against corns when applied to corn fields.
2. Description of the Related Art
European Patent Laid-Open Nos. 232,067 and 237,292 both disclose that sulfonamide compounds and their salts, which are the active ingredients contained in the herbicidal suspension concentrate of the present invention, are useful as herbicides for application to corn fields. However, they fail to disclose that these compounds can be admixed with a vegetable oil and a surfactant, thereby to prepare a suspension concentrate.
While, on the other hand, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,322, No. 4,529,438, British Pat. No. 803,772, West German Pat. No. 2,701,129, Chemical and Engineering News, July 21, 1969, page 41, Japanese Patent Application No. 58-8232 (published on August 2, 1984 as publication No. KOKAI 59-134702) and Japanese Patent Application No. 58-242982 (published on July 16, 1985 as publication No. KOKAI 60-132904) all contain descriptions relating to the preparation of herbicidal compositions by mixing herbicidal compounds with vegetable oils, these prior art papers, however, fail to disclose that the specific sulfonamide compounds and their salts which are contained in the herbicidal suspension concentrate of the present invention can be used as herbicidal compounds.